gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
International Trading Bank
International Trading Bank is an monumental bank. About This bank is the biggest bank ever known. It has 75% of all money stored inside. It bases its profits on Trading, Investing, and selling the trade coming into the bank. Along with all of that, this is an actual bank, you can open a savings account and earn interest, and even borrow money. Known as "The Big One", a name given to the bank when it was made about 25 years ago, this bank has a way of making money of its own. How 25 years ago, Captain Shadow Sail founded this bank when he notices, gold was getting stolen by the EITC. It had been a problem everyone had ignored for far too long, the pirates would have had no gold at all, if Shadow hadn't come along. The bank was doing great, all good. But Shadow notices, he wasn't getting profit. At that point in time, the bank was not based on trade, but on customers. Shadow thought trade would be a good way to make money. And thus, that is how trade came into the bank. How Cont The bank did not start out as an International Bank. It started as a little stand on Port Royal actually. That was when the bank had just started out. But the stealing of gold became more common, thus, people saw the bank as a saviour for their gold. More and more people started seeing the logic of this. People told their friends, friends told foreign friends. Soon people every where wanted a bank by them. The demands of a bank everywhere were so high, Shadow couldn't help but making the bank international. Today, people are getting what they want, with an International Trading Bank at their feet. Where? The main base operation is on Kingshead on the server of Cortola. Most of the time, people will be there and not at the other offices, you can visit whenever you would like. But, it also has offices on Padres, Port Royal, Tortuga, and Cuba. All on the server of Cortola. Safes Each island listed, along with the bank, has a secret safe. Only the founder, Captain Shadow Sail knows all of them. Sometimes, an investor may get assigned a secret safe, and have access to it. Cuba Cuba has the smallest offices. But, the mayor of Cuba insisted on having a bank, so, one was put there. There was then too many people coming to the one small office, so they built another. Today, the island of Cuba has two International Trading Banks, or NTB. First Office The first office is very small, and one of their most unique offices. There is an employees only area, which is on the roof, where the attendant would stand if they were serving people outside. The owner/founder, Captain Shadow in the employs only zone. Shadow was the one to come up with this feature. The weather is just always so nice on the Island of Cuba that he wanted to serve people outside. So, he needed an office area, outside. Office 2 The second office was the second office made. This office is located on the top floor of Pugpratts Tailoring. This office was the very first office to be made. Shadow owns the top half, he doesn't rent. Pugpratt often gets mad because, when he thinks he is getting a customer, they are just going to the bank. The inside of this office has two main sections. The one on the right is mainly employs only, very rarely do customers go in that area. Port Royal Port Royal in a way, is like Kingshead. It is the NTB's second main base of operation. The NTB bought the fort, Fort Charles, by an Officer. The navy guards came with it, and Shadow uses them for protection. Kat Bluebonnet, the Vice President, was the main person who convinced Shadow to let the Navy guard the bank. Kat's main office is here and is often working at this office. 320px-Screenshot 2010-11-27 17-43-19.jpg|Outside. Screenshot 2011-01-03 17-16-11.jpg|Entrance. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-17-19.jpg|Lobby. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-18-49.jpg|Employee office area. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-19-22.jpg|Security outpost. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-19-29.jpg|Vice President office area. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-20-07.jpg|Lobby #2. Only investors allowed on upper floor. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-20-51.jpg|President's Office screenshot_2011-01-03_17-23-10.jpg|Private area where meeting are held + break room. Tortuga These two offices in Tortuga are very very unique. They are like none other. They are the newest of all the offices and most new customers prefer them over the other offices. Office 1 This office features an outdoor layout that is very appealing. There is a employee who is always there, John Gollens. He is a secretary there. It's main trade is meat, as you will see if you visit this office. This office is also where Stpehen, an executive, works out of. Office 2 Office #2 or Tortuga features 2 builds. One is exactly the on at Cuba with the outdoor employees only area on the roof. The other building is more formal, where most of the business goes on. This office is by a swampy area with little island sort of things. They are very clean though, and popular too. It always has a line going into it and is never ever empty. Shadow came up with the idea of this office on vacation when he was outdoors almost all the time, and he enjoyed it so much, he figured, why not let my customers have this luxury? Security There is very high security at all the banks. Also there are ships circling around making sure the area around the island that the bank is on, is running okay. Security Guards *Navy *EITC *Note: The Navy and EITC that work for the ITB have been trained so they only attack robbers and such. They never attack pirates. *Pirates: Pirates are in the banks that do not have EITC or Navy patrol. Ships Kingshead Fleet *These are the ships that protect the bank on Kingshead *White Steel: Ship of the Line *Black Steel: War Frigate *Black Swan: War Frigate *White Swan: War Frigate *White Shadow: War Frigate *Black Shadow: Ship of the Line *White Hawk: War Frigate *Black Hawk: War Frigate *White Guardia: War Frigate *Black Guardian: Ship of the Line *Black Lightning: War Sloop *White Lightning: War Sloop Port Royal Fleet *These are the ships that protect the bank on Port Royal *Dark Rose: War Frigate *Dark Guardian: Ship of the Line *Light Star: War Sloop *War Star: War Sloop *Ex Shadow: Ship of the Line *Ex Black: Ship of the Line *Falcon: War Frigate *Black Chariot: Ship of the Line *Cobra: War Frigate Tortuga Fleet *These are the ships that protect the banks on Tortuga *War Steel: Ship of the Line *Victory: Ship of the Line *Black Bull: War Frigate *Wind Banshee: War Sloop *Tide: War Sloop *Wave: War Frigate *Light Victory: War Frigate *Mid Night: Ship of the Line *Night Watcher: War Frigate *Serpent: War Frigate Cuba Fleet *These are the ships that protect the bank on Cuba *Misty Night: Ship of the Line (Currently 8 of these are guarding Cuba) Watch out Station *Each bank has at lease 10 watch out stations. *They include everything from pistols, to muskets, to staffs in case they have to attack people trying to rob the bank or cause something bad. More Security? *Yes, along with that, Captain Shadow Sail hired a company called The Interpol, it is a security corporation that caters to the ITB. Kingshead Kings is the main base of operation. Recently renamed to, The Official Bank of the NTB, this island holds more money then all the other banks combined. It is heavily guarded by the Navy and EITC. This bank was the original bank of the NTB. This was Shadow's starting off point. Guards *Cadets *Marine *Sergeant *Veteran *Officer *Dragoon *Grunt *Hired-Gun *Mercenary *Assassin *Remington the Victorious Areas Outside *Loading Dock: Where trade comes in. (Top Row, Left) *Water Storage area: Where they store water. (Top Row, Right) *Normal Dock : Where visitors, customers, etc come in. (Top Row, Left) *Dock Worker's Post: Where the Dock Worker normally is. *Bridge leading to main building. Marching Ground *Is the main lobby, entrance (Top Row) *Security watching station: here is where security looks for enemies by sea and they get a view of the inside. (2nd Row, right) *Where new guards are trained. (2nd Row, Left) *Bank Telling Station (Bottom Row) Kingshead Depot *Office Cabin (left) *Office Building (right) *Entrance to Kingshead Barracks (left) *Entrance to the Higher Quarters: Only, investors, the founder, supervisors, and the president allowed in this area. (right) *Executive Blackbeard's quarters. *Trade Storage Center: Blackbeard's office doubles as the Trade Storage Center. Kingshead Barracks *Office Building *Break Building *Safe Room (Not secret safe) *Storage: There is an example of a storage area. There are four total in that area. (Top Row, Left) *Balcony (Top Row, Right) Kingshead Armory Town *Main Office Area *Office Buildings *Cafeteria *Meeting Room *Lounge (2) *Entrance to Main Fort *Courtyard Main Fort *Lobby Area (Top Row, Right) (Second Row, Left and Right) *Jail (Outside: Second Row, Right) (Inside: Bottom Row) *Stage Areas (Top and Second Row) *Chief of Security, Jeremiah Stormwash's office. *Balcony that connects to Higher End Quarters or HQ. The HQ is where executives meet with the president. It is mainly the president's private quarters and office. The right is just the balcony but the left is the part of the balcony that connects to the balcony of the Higher End Quarters. *Meeting Rooms (2): Shown is photo is one of the meeting areas. *Remington guards here also. *Secret entrance to Higher End Quarters Bridge *Bridge... itself. *Waiting Room to Higher End Quarters Kingshead Keep Higher End Quarters *The HQ is the top area of the building where Captain Shadow Sail works and sometimes even uses it as a second living quarters when he is working late. He also holds many meetings there. Executives, top investors, and supervisors are the only ones allowed in this area. All of the HQ is known as Shadow's Office. He is the only one who has an office there, no one else. *Lobby Area 1: The area that you get to when you climb up the stair of the waiting room. (right) *Watching Station (left) *HQ Town *Shadow's Secretaries office. *Meeting area. *Cafeteria *Lounge *Lobby 2(left): Is often used to parties or get-together's (left) *Meeting Hall: Many meetings held here. (right) *Main Office area of Captain Shadow Sail (Top Row) *His private office area waiting room. (2nd Row 2nd Picture) *His private office (third row): The whole top floors are in a way his office. This is just a room where his desk is and such. No one is allowed in this room without permission from Shadow. *Secret Exit (Second Row 1st Picture) *Private Balcony (Top, Left) *Judging Area (Bottom Row, Right): Where Shadow and possibly other people make decisions about firing employees and such. *Shadow's Building (Entrance:Top right) (Inside: Bottom Left): Used for whatever Shadow wants it to be used for. Padres Del Fuego Padres has an bank similar to Fort Charles. Previously known as Fort Dundee, the Fort was bought by a Navy General who sold it for Shadow for a very good price, he wanted to get rid of it anyway. No one, to this day, knows why. Areas Outside *Path leading to the bank. (Left) *Secretary area. (right) *Security Building (left) *Office Building (right) *Outside of fort Fort Area *Bank Telling station (right) *Lobby (left) *Break Room (right) *Trade Storage (left) *Captain Shadow Sail's Office (left *Waiting room for Shadow's office (right) Balcony *Balcony *Trade Crane Italy ﻿In Rome, Italy there is a highly guarded bank holding as much money as the Kingshead bank. It is known to be the second safest place to store your gold, first being the Kingshead Bank. Built by Soar and his crew, the bank has a grand historical value. It was made 20 years ago and every famous figure has been there, from Jack Sparrow, to Jolly Roger. Jack, of course an honorable customer, Jolly, attempting to rob the bank, he failed. The guards had him in cuffs within seconds. The guards there are trained with the best trainers money can buy, meaning, they are trained very very well. The bank is made up of 5 main buildings. All built with the finest materials and by the finest workers. These buildings are spread apart very little, but are connected underground. Areas '' thewhitehouse.jpg|Building 1 capitol-building-at-night-washington-dc.jpg|Building 2 Library-of-Congress.jpg|Building 3 clsantiago_0006.jpg|Building 4 Capitol_Building_Full_View.jpg|Building two's twin, building 5. med_imperial_ballroom.jpg|Lobby 1 ballroom2a3f.jpg|Ballroom, Dance Room, Party Hall ballroom.jpg|Waiting room for higher quarters. grand-ballroom-large.jpg|Second Ballroom european-tuscan-decor-furniture-living-room.jpg|Founder's Lounge. 021.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's private meeting room. imagesCAFXDGUS.jpg|Waiting area for Captain Shadow's office. dunrobin_castle_library.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's public office. Hoffman-Castle-Study_1.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's private office. Library.jpg|Shadow's Private Library 1_1293810830_grand-dining-room.jpg|Meeting hall 1 Beraadzaal_meeting_room.jpg|Meeting hall 2 Library_of_Congress_Interior_Jan_2006.jpg|Lobby and lounge area for Library. 03187u1.jpg|Main working/bank area. titanic_grand_staircase.jpg|Grand staircase leading to executives area. the-mardan-palace-interior_08.jpg|Lounge. courtroom.jpg|Section of the courtroom. '' Customer Leave a message on Captain Shadow Sail's Talk page if you would like to become a customer. Along with the island that you would like tobe at. For example: You want office number 1 at Cuba and your name is Jack: Jack, Cuba, Office 1 you would put. Or you may comment on this article stating the same criteria. Employees These are the employees that keep the business running. If you would like to become an employee, list your name on Captain Shadow Sail's Talk page and what you want to be or comment on this page with the same criteria. Choose one from the open spots section. * - President/Owner/Founder/ Head Trade Ship Captain *Blackbeard- Head Executive *Laus Deo - Manager of Executives * - Chief of Security *Kat Bluebonnet- Executive *Stepehen- Executive Stpehen *Jeffery Blasthawk- CEO Of Trade *Dog Hullbones - Manager of Trade *Lord Robert - Trade Ship Captain *Capt. Skull X - Trade Ship Captain *Hermit-Security Guard *Richard Goldvane - Supervisor * - Manager of Secretaries *Simon TeasureHawk - Secretary *Edward Daggerhawk ~ Manager of Bank Tellers *Tom Cresthawk - Bank Teller Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC)-Trade Ship Captain Warhawk1 16:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ~ Trade Ship Captain Most of members of the ITB. Left: Laus Deo, A friend who came, but does not work at the ITB, lCaptain Shadow, Soar (Who is Shadow), Jeremiah Stormwash, Dog Hullbones, Stpehen, Kat Bluebonnet. *Note: Some employees are not there and Victor is not an employee, but a friend. Open Spots: *Secretary Guard *Safe Manager *Trade Ship Captain *Secretary Guard *Bank Teller *Dock Worker Uniforms President Executives *The Executives have a special type of uniform. It is the most current peddler outfit. Investors Investors are the customers that invest in the trading part of the bank. Current Investors: *'Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary ' * *Captain Jim Logan *Benjamin Macmorgan *Jason Yelloweagle *Johnny Goldtimbers *Roger Kindfury *Mr. Mike Dollins *Doctor Robert Sons *Almost all citizens of the Caribbean invest in this bank as well. Current Events ''January 14th, 2011: Grand Opening of the International Trading Bank. (Past) ITB Party and Ball The ITBPB is a formal ball and a festive party all together. It is for the International Trading Bank, the biggest bank in the world, founded by Captain Shadow Sail, the richest man in the world. This event is the most exclusive and expensive of its kind. It is very often, possibly once a month or so. Only certain people are allowed to come, the rest will be punished by guards if they happen to show up. The ball takes over 200,000 gold to prepare for, being the bank with the most money, helps with the expenses, but there is an admission fee of 2,000 gold per person. At the ball/party we offer: *Entertainment: Band, DJ, and more. *Food: We provide the best food that the Caribbean has to offer. Including, lobster, stuffed flounder, and much more. *A good time: We guarantee you will have the time of your life! *A place to see your friends: If a friend is not on the list, talk to Shadow, the host, and he will see what he can do for you! Details: Will always: *Be Held at Kingshead *Have a dress code: Must have matching: Coat, Shirt, Pants, Boots, and belt. *Be at night: The ball will always be held some time in the evening or at night. *Have a cost: Admission is 2,000 gold. *Be highly secured: Guards will be there such as: Navy/EITC/Other hired assassins. These men are trained to only attack people who are doing harm to the ball. Nearest Ball: The nearest ball is: *To be announced * Guest List: *All Employees are Asked to Come! If you would like to come, say so in the comments, leave a message here, or contact Shadow in the game. Talk Hello and welcome to the conversation area for the ITB. You can talk about anything here regarding the bank. ''Nothing at the moment is in the Talk area, feel free to add something. '' Confirmation When you get a message from the bank, you will see a userbox like this: When you make a transaction, you will get a message like this: *Please do not modify these userboxes or your account at the bank will be put on hold. The executives and president will then make a decision to either let you keep your account, or remove you from the bank. Userbox Are you a member? If so, add this userbox! Code: MemberITB Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:ITB Members Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles